The Aftermath
by TimeAfterTime315
Summary: A continuation of the Season 2 finale focused on Danny and Mindy and their (hopefully) happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

*This story takes place just where Season 2 left off. I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you to Mindy Kaling for writing such a great season finale!*

Danny could feel the tap on his shoulder, but chose to ignore it for a few more seconds as he continued kissing Mindy. Nobody else really mattered at this moment in time except her- the woman he loved, and who, miraculously, loved him back

But then he heard someone clear their throat and say sternly "Sir!"

Danny groaned as he gave Mindy one last kiss and turned his body around to greet whoever was interrupting them. When he saw that it was a security guard, he managed to sit up and briefly apologized (though he really didn't feel sorry about anything).

The guy straightened out his uniform jacket and stepped back "No buddy, I get it. This is your big romantic moment. We get a lot of those up here. But when it gets a little more than just romantic, we gotta kick you out."

Danny smiled and nodded and grabbed Mindy's hand to help her up. She sat up and started to stand before sitting back down quickly.

"Oh my god Danny! I've lost use of my legs! I'm never going to be able to walk again!"

"What? Stop being overdramatic. It was like a 20 foot walk from the elevator!" He tried to tug her up again, but she didn't budge.

"She might need a few minutes," the guard interrupted again. Then he looked at Mindy and said "I don't know how you made it up all 104 steps. When George radioed up to us and told us we had a climber, we all immediately started betting which floor you would give up on. I've never made it past 34 myself, but George said you look determined, so I guessed you'd make it about 45 floors."

Mindy dropped her jaw open in shock. "Exquueeze me?! You bet on when I would give up? Did anyone even think I would make it to the top fueled by love and passion?"

The guard stared at Mindy uncomfortably for a moment and pointed to a guard by the corner. "Tommy was behind you 100%. He said you'd pass the halfway mark and make it to 53."

Mindy glanced at Tommy who waved at her. She sighed and waived back. "Seriously? You guys see me come here on a regular basis. I expected more from you Craig." Then Mindy shouted "Thanks for only _halfway_ believing in me Tommy!"

Tommy must have not heard the sarcasm in Mindy's voice and gave her a quick thumbs up and a smile before chatting with another couple.

Danny looked back at Mindy. "You asked me how to pronounce a patient's name you've been seeing for 5 months yesterday, and yet you are on a first name basis with the Empire State Building Security staff?"

Mindy shrugged as Craig chimed in. "She always sends us baskets of cookies around the holidays if we promise to point out the cute, single guys when she visits. After a decade of working here, you get better at spotting them." He winked at Mindy who winked back.

Now it was Danny's turn to drop his jaw. "Hey! You winked! Why would you wink?"

"Relax Danny," Mindy said exasperatedly and turned to Craig. "You are officially off duty." She made a dismissive wave of her hand.

"This isn't Downton Abbey," Danny sighed.

"I KNEW YOU WATCHED IT!" Mindy exclaimed.

Danny shook his head. "Mindy, we gotta go. There's has to be some wheelchairs around here. Maybe I can run down and get one from the front.."

"No!" Mindy interrupted. "I don't have any obvious injury, so people might think I'm just being lazy."

"You just climbed 104 stairs…" Danny started to say before Mindy interrupted again.

"No one knows that besides Craig, Tommy, and George!" Mindy pouted.

"And Juan," Craig added.

"And Juan," Mindy repeated. "I've already lost enough dignity laying here on the concrete wheezing for the past 10 minutes."

"Okay, okay" Danny conceded. "Why don't we help you up and you can lean on me as we get down the elevator?"

Mindy agreed and soon Danny and Craig were hoisting her up (as inconspicuously as they could at her request). She had to lean into Danny more than he expected, but after everything they'd been through, this was a welcome feeling.

Mindy said a quick thank you to Craig, who promised to mail her back the jacket she'd shed in the stairwell. Danny was surprised he'd known her address, but she explained she always puts her return address on gifts so people can thank her and tell her what an awesome person she is. He smiled at this, and then they began their trip down the elevator.

"Danny, I stuffed my heels in my bag to make it up here, but I don't think I can wear them again for at least a week." Mindy said as the elevator began its descent. "And while I don't mind walking a few barefoot steps at the top of the Empire State Building, I don't think I want to walk home like this."

"Who said you are going home?" Danny smirked.

"Danny!" she said in mock surprise. They both laughed a little, and then she added "I still need to solve this whole barefoot problem."

Danny smiled and then sighed loudly for dramatic effect. "Fine," he said as he slipped off his shoes and offered them to her. While he hated to admit it, they _did _wear the same size.

Mindy giggled and quickly slipped the shoes on. Danny had a feeling that was her plan all along and rolled his eyes at her. He wasn't too thrilled to just be wearing socks on his feet in New York City, but he would do anything to make this woman happy.

When the elevator opened, George greeted them with a huge smile and gave Mindy a congratulatory pat on the back. Mindy smiled back and then leaned into Danny a bit more. It could have been because she was tired, but Danny liked to think it was because they were finally together.

Danny was about to steer Mindy around the corner outside to the subway station when Mindy threw her arm out to hail a cab. He looked at her "We're not going to walk?"

"Of course not! You only have socks on, remember? I'd rather my boyfriend not get random foot diseases from the streets." She started to tug him forward as a cab pulled up, but he hesitated. "What?" she said as she stopped and looked up at him.

"Would you rather go home or to my place?" he asked.

"Wherever has fewer stairs. I don't think I can even look at a single step for the rest of my life." She shuddered at the thought of it.

Danny just said "As you wish," helped Mindy into one side of the cab, and whispered something to the cab driver before sitting down next to her on the other side.

"Danny, I know where your place is. You don't have to whisper the address." Mindy looked at Danny quizzically, but he just gave her a small smile and pulled her leg up on to his lap. He pulled his shoe off her foot and began massaging it.

"So, it was kind of hectic up there before, but why did you climb up all those stairs tonight? I told you that you don't need to worry about being fit. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." he said as he continued to massage her foot.

Mindy's breath caught for a second at that last part and gave him a look that made it very hard to keep his hands on her feet. She must have felt similarly, too, but shook her head quickly and regained composure.

"I was afraid you would have thought I gave up on you. I wasn't going to come at all because I was so sure you would just jerk me around again." These last words stung, but Danny let her continue. "But of course when I am having a private emotional crisis, everyone at the office got involved. Peter literally dragged me to your desk to show me the earrings of mine you saved. It was the one thing that really showed me that you _did_ love me." She seemed to smile at this memory.

"Peter dragged you?" Danny asked laughing.

"Yeah, well, every leading lady needs a no-nonsense friend who will use physical force to make sure you make the right decisions." Mindy said practically.

"And why did you need to see the earrings when I _told_ you I loved you today?" Danny asked more seriously.

Before Mindy answered, she quickly switched her feet in his lap so that the other one got equally good treatment. "Danny, you know you hurt me. A lot. You made me so hopeful that I had found the love of my life in the most romantic comedy of ways, and then you just left. I had to work so hard to even start becoming friends with you again, and when we got to that point, you tried this whole "we belong together" thing all over again. I worried that if I kept risking everything when you felt like you _maybe_ loved me, I would miss out on ever being truly loved."

Danny was quiet for a minute. He stared out the window and said, "It was never a maybe. It was always true. And I also never stopped loving you. I just couldn't imagine being another jerk who hurt you, and in trying not to be, I was the worst one of all."

Mindy pulled her foot away and closed the gap between them so she could place her head on his shoulder. She didn't look him in the eye when she spoke. "I think I've loved you for awhile, too. I tried to get Peter to help me date some new guys to get over you, but they were just a distraction from how lost I felt without you. It's like discovering how great coffee cake tastes and then having it snatched away and being told you will never have it again. Other break room cakes might be okay, but it's not the same."

Danny finally met her eyes. It looked like he might say something serious, but then he said "Did you really just compare me to coffee cake?"

Mindy playfully slapped him and laughed as he put his arm around her and held her closer. They rode for awhile in silence as Danny absentmindedly played with Mindy's hair, kissing the top of her hair every few minutes. They were both completely content to finally have reached this place.

Their silence was only interrupted by Mindy's phone pinging with a text from Peter. There was a group selfie of the whole office staff looking intensely questioning at the camera. The only word in the message was "WELL?"

Mindy tilted her phone so Danny could see. He laughed and grabbed the phone out of her hand. He held his arm out, leaned in close to her cheek, and told her to smile before kissing her and snapping a quick shot. He typed something quick into the phone and hit send before Mindy could see. She snatched the phone to read the text which just said "I got her." Mindy then stared at the picture. She looked so happy in the photo as Danny kissed her cheek. This might just be refrigerator-worthy. She made a mental note to get the picture printed later.

Her phone pinged again and she read Peter's reply. "Thank god you caught up to her Danny!"

"Uhhh, what does Peter mean by this?" she said as she flashed the screen at Danny. He looked briefly worried as he read the text. "Danny," Mindy said more sternly, "what is he talking about?"

"I may have….left." he started. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and he took this as his cue to explain faster. "I was there until 9 and then realized you weren't going to be there. Instead of being some sad shmuck on top of the Empire State Building, I went out to drown my sorrows in pizza."

"You mean to tell me you just LEFT? What happened to 'I'll wait there all night if I have to..'?" she demanded.

Danny shrugged. "Just like you, I couldn't deal with losing you again. Luckily, our co-workers are meddlesome on both sides and ran into me after they had convinced you to go. They made me realize what a loser I was and I immediately ran back. And when I say ran, I mean it. I even got slightly run over on the way just thinking about you."

Mindy pulled away from Danny and his heart fell. Was this an unforgivable offense? He might have to kill Peter for ruining this…

Then he noticed her reaching for her purse. She took out a small bag of wipes next to her "Emergency Underwear" bag and pulled one out.

"I would kill you for leaving if I wasn't so happy right now." she said as she wiped off his face. "I thought you were just dirty from laying on the ground with me, but now I realize this is 'I got hit by a car for you' dirty."

He covered her hand with his and held it to his face. He tilted it slightly and kissed her wrist gently. He looked up "You forgive me?"

She tried to look pensive for a second and then said "I suppose…" before Danny pulled her towards him and kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but the kind where you can't seem to get enough of the person. He released her hand and she quickly dropped the wipe and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him down towards her as she laid back. They were just about horizontal when they felt the cab slow to a stop.

Surprisingly, Danny quickly stopped kissing Mindy and hopped out of the cab. She laid there dazed for a moment as Danny paid the driver. Then she grabbed her purse, put Danny's shoes back on, and sat up. Just as she did, Danny opened the door and gestured behind him. They weren't at his place. They weren't at her place. They had just pulled up to The Four Seasons.

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny!" Mindy shouted. "The Four Seasons? _Really_? You do remember that you are the guy who refuses to take off a $35 watch when he goes in the steam room, right?"

Danny rolled his eyes and playfully frowned. "Fine, fine, I guess I got carried away. We can go…"

Mindy was pushing herself up out of the cab to block his way back in. "Not a chance," she winked. He helped her up and let her lean on him again as they walked in the lobby. He worried for a minute that there might not be any rooms available at midnight, but the lady at the front desk quickly assured him they had room. She seemed to want to get them out of the lobby as soon as possible since he and Mindy both looked a little worse for wear, and he was still shoeless.

Mindy had her eyes closed as she leaned against his shoulder and could swear he heard her mumble "Please let them only have the penthouse open!"

He thought to himself that while he was trying to make up a lot of wrong doing on his part, he'd rather spread it out over the rest of their lifetime instead of splurging on one evening.

"Our standard city view room is available tonight for $895 plus tax." the front desk agent stated calmly. "Will that be acceptable?"

Danny tried to look really fine and composed with blowing over $900 on a few hours of luxury, but he almost choked when he heard the total. He was getting close to Mindy's $2,000 rule after buying that Bradley Cooper 20 piece suit not too long ago, which encouraged him just enough to respond. "That's fine." he said as he pulled out his credit card.

Mindy noticed Danny taking his time as he pulled out the card. "We can split it…" she started as she feigned rummaging in her purse. After all, it was the girl's signature duty to fake offer to pay.

"Well, it _is_ for both of us…" Danny replied, but then he saw Mindy's eyes narrow and realized her offer wasn't really serious "….but it's my treat!" he quickly said to save himself. Her big smile at those words made him forget how much he was spending. He kissed her on top of the head and pulled her a little closer after handing over his card.

"Do you have any luggage?" the front desk agent asked.

"No, we're good," Danny said as the agent went on to explain how to get to their room.

He walked with Mindy slowly as she somewhat limped over to the elevator.

"Oh god Danny. I need clothes. I need my toiletries. I feel very un-Four Seasons right now!" Mindy worried as they got into the elevator.

"Well, I am sure they have toiletries for you to use here. For $895, they may even wash your hair for you." Mindy giggled at this and then Danny continued, "As for clothes…." he gave her one of those looks and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Kidding, kidding!" he laughed.

"Wait, you don't want to sleep with me now?" she pouted. The elevator dinged at their floor and they hobbled out.

"Min, if it was up to me, I would shove you against this wall right now to make up for lost time." Danny said seriously in a low voice as they continued down the hall.

Mindy's heart stopped for a second, as did her feet. She gave Danny a mischievous smile and leaned in to kiss him "Then why don't you…"

Now they were both stopped in the hallway, momentarily forgetting where they were or where they were going. Danny pulled Mindy closer as he kissed her deeply, and she ran a hand through his hair while using her other arm to cling on to him (partly to stay upright, and partly because she felt like from now until forever she needed to be touching him). Her hand moved down his back and then she tugged right above his waist to pull him closer. He pulled back suddenly and winced.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she said, a little out of breath.

"I think I may have a bruise on that side from the car." he lightly patted where she had tugged at him.

"Sorry!" she whispered, as she suddenly remembered they were in a public hallway. "Let's get to the room and I can check to make sure you aren't dying."

"Why is everything a big, TV drama for you? I'm fine!" Danny huffed as they finally reached their door.

"Sorry for being a concerned girlfriend." she hissed as he unlocked the room with his key card and shoved the door open. It was the second time she had referred to them as boyfriend and girlfriend tonight (both instances about him hurting himself- either without shoes or a bruised rib). While he kind of loved hearing those words from her, he also felt as if they weren't strong enough. He was so certain now that Mindy was it. She was the love of his life. He would be with her, or he would be alone. No one else would be good enough.

He hoped she felt the same way, but he was willing to be patient and find out. Until then, boyfriend and girlfriend would have to do.

Danny flicked the lights on and walked Mindy over so she could sit on the bed. She quickly threw herself back and made big arm motions as if she were making a snow angel in the covers.

"This. Is. Amazing." she declared. "No bed will ever feel quite this comfortable and…" she took a deep breath "…expensive!"

He laughed at her for a second. "Glad you like it."

Mindy smiled as she closed her eyes and took in how great the bed felt one more time before sitting up. "Okay mister. Take your shirt off."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he started towards her, already missing her touch after being separated for a moment.

She held out her arm to hold him back. "Not that!" she yelled. When she saw his disappointment she quickly corrected, "Well, not yet anyway. I want to check out this car accident injury."

Danny sighed, but removed his jacket and shirt carefully. As he reached over his head, he winced again. Mindy quickly pushed herself to the edge of the bed and lightly tugged on his arm to get him to sit down facing the light.

"Oh my god Danny, this looks pretty bad." she said as she traced her fingers over the dark colored area near the side of his ribs. He shuddered a bit as he took in a breath, not so much because he was sore, but because she was touching him again, and although it was meant to be very doctorly, he almost lost composure for a second.

Mindy felt it, too. Danny's side looked awful, but she also couldn't stop staring at his abs. "Those afternoons at the gym paid _off_," she thought to herself. She started losing her train of thought.

"Min?" Danny asked, snapping her back to reality. "Everything okay?"

She shook her head quickly. "Yes, but you need to get some ice on this now. I'd go get it for you, but I can only really manage crawling until I can rest my legs a bit more."

Danny started to put his shirt back on and stood up. "I can get it. Why don't you take a hot bath, and I can order us some food after getting the ice?"

Mindy smiled. "You know me so well." She pulled herself up on his arm and gave him a quick kiss. Danny helped her to the bathroom and sat her down on the vanity chair. He helped her slip his shoes off so he could use them in the hall, and then started the water in the tub.

"Do you need help with the rest of your clothes?" he said as he raised an eyebrow at Mindy.

"ICE!" she insisted, and shooed him away.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Let me know if you need anything." With that he closed the bathroom door behind him, grabbed the ice bucket, and headed down the hall.

Danny was staring at the view from their room on the 20th floor when he heard a knock and someone say "Room service!" on the other side of the door.

He put the makeshift ice pack down and retrieved the food from the door. He had ordered large portions of breakfast food figuring it was a safe choice. It seems like eating breakfast in the wee hours of the night always makes it taste better- or at least that's what Mindy has always told him.

He heard Mindy shuffling around in the bathroom. He even heard her stumble a few times, but she insisted he stay out and that she could do this herself. He decided to bring the food over to the small table by the window and set it up for Mindy and him to eat as they enjoyed the view. He had just gotten the silverware placed perfectly when he heard Mindy call for him.

He opened the bathroom door and saw her leaning against the far wall in one of the hotel's terry cloth bathrobes. It looked like she had tried to keep things neat, but her clothes were shoved to the side in a messy pile and a few of the soap bottles had toppled over.

"I got you," he said as he walked over and put his arm around her back to help her walk. She seemed to have a little more strength after her bath because she was leaning on him less, but she also seemed very tired at the same time. He used his free hand to lightly touch her cheek, tilt her face up, and give her a kiss. "I missed you." he said quietly.

She gave him another kiss and said "Me too." as she smiled. "So what did you order for us?"

"Basically everything on the breakfast menu," he responded as they walked over to the window and sat down at the table.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed as she took the lids off the dishes and contemplated what to eat first.

They ate and talked for a long time. Danny loved this about Mindy. While he loved this woman and spent every other second trying not to steal her away to the bed as they finished eating, he also had his best friend. The woman he could so easily talk to about anything. He may have missed that after their break-up the most- even more than the feel of her lips and body pressed against him when they secretly made out at the office.

He told her about his Bradley Copper suit. She made him promise to show her later. They talked about Peter's new brain surgeon girlfriend, how Morgan and Tamra were an unlikely, but sort of perfect, couple, and how Jeremy had turned into the most responsible one out of the three of them as he took the lead at their practice.

Mindy finished her last bite of muffin and then yawned. She looked thoughtful for a moment and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked worriedly.

"It's just…" she began. "I wanted…It's the perfect moment…but.."

Danny realized what she meant. "Mindy- I don't plan on going away. As I said, I'm all in. We have time. I just want to be with you. Whether that's watching you take on a mountain of breakfast foods, or falling asleep with you in my arms- it's enough for me."

"But it's the FOUR SEASONS Danny!" Mindy protested.

He laughed and helped her over to the bed. "I'm worth the wait, I promise," he joked.

She rolled her eyes as she snuggled down under the covers. She wriggled for a moment and then pulled out the robe from under the comforter and tossed it on the floor. He was about to protest again, knowing she was exhausted, when she stopped him.

"I know, I know. You're right. These sheets are just too high a thread count *not* to be experienced fully." she said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Danny immediately started regretting his speech about having time. He tugged his shirt off quickly. This move backfired, though, as it reminded him of his injury when he raised his arms. He sighed and decided it was probably best to leave his pants on. He might not be able to help himself if he were just in his boxers, and Mindy already looked so peaceful as she began to fall asleep.

He turned off the lights by the door and walked back to the bed. He tried to get in as gently as he could as to not to disturb her, but once he lied down, she turned over and nestled under his arm while draping her own arm over his chest. Her body was so warm, and he could feel her breasts lightly pushing against his side.

"I should be sainted for this you know," he whispered. She giggled softly and raised her head up to lightly kiss his neck before pulling herself a little closer to him.

He started to relax, finally feeling the exhaustion from the day hitting him. Before he slipped into sleep, he whispered "Thank you."

"For what?" Mindy sleepily mumbled.

"For meeting me and giving me another chance." he whispered again.

She didn't say anything, but she gave him a gentle squeeze across his chest and wrapped her leg over his. Moments later, they were both asleep.

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** This chapter will be a bit shorter since it is a little break from the romance and brings in the fabulously funny Morgan Tookers.

_Earlier that evening…_

Once Danny shut the door to the bathroom, Mindy immediately twirled around in her chair so she could look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my god!" she said out loud to the mirror. Her front vest was missing a button, causing it to look lopsided across her chest, her hair looked like a bird had been nesting in it for the past week, her make-up was smudged in places and completely rubbed off in others, and to top it all off, she had giant pit stains from the gallon of sweat she produced climbing the stairs to see Danny.

Mindy quickly took off all her clothes, and tried to toss them neatly to the side. She knew they were ruined forever, so she stopped and said a quick prayer to the god of fashion (she figured there's gotta be at least one out of all the Hindu gods) for forgiveness in ruining such a cute outfit.

As she watched the tub continue to fill, she noticed the two fluffy robes hanging up on the side of the bathroom. She could pull the robe off tonight, but what could she wear tomorrow morning? She thought about getting something from the shop in the lobby, but that still required her to wear something downstairs. She had already made her peace with the death of today's clothes, so putting them back on, even briefly, was not an option.

"Morgan!" she suddenly thought. She could text Morgan to bring her some clothes since he still had his key to her place.

Mindy thought about how much she had grown to appreciate Morgan over the past two years. She couldn't believe they almost didn't hire him- though he does give the _worst_ first impressions. It's the second impression that hooks you.

Mindy realized she needed to get to her phone fast. She had left her phone by the bed, and knew she was already living on borrowed time before Danny would come back with the ice. Walking at her speed would take forever, so she dropped on all fours like a child and crawled out of the bathroom to the main area. She saw her purse with the phone sticking out the side pocket like a beacon of hope about 20 feet away. She hurried over as she worried Danny would come in and find her crawling around naked. "I guess I could make that work…" she started to think, but then quickly shook her head to regain focus.

Just when she snatched up the phone, she heard footsteps coming. "Crap!" she said to herself as she made her way back to the bathroom. Despite the fact that she actually had practice crawling around when she broke her foot a few months ago, she knew she wouldn't make it. "Please have forgotten the key, please have forgotten the key!" she said to herself, half praying.

She heard a click by the door when she had about 5 feet to go, and then an accompanying beep saying the key didn't work. "Damn key cards," she heard Danny mumble. She sighed with relief as she was able to scoot the remainder of the way in the bathroom and close the door right when Danny figured out how to open the main door correctly.

Mindy noticed the tub faucet was still running. She quickly turned it off about 2 inches before it would have overflowed, and then drained some of the water. Her legs were still practically jelly, but the hot water on her sore muscles was worth the effort of getting in the bath. She quickly dried off her hands with the washcloth on the edge of the tub and grabbed her phone from the floor.

Mindy: _CODE RED Morgan!_

Morgan: _You're stuck somewhere without food? What can I bring you?_

Mindy: _No, no. I mean Code Green!_

Morgan: _Someone has cornered you and won't stop talking and you need a fake emergency call!_

Mindy: _OMG. We made up too many codes. Which one is it when I need clothes?_

Morgan: _Ahhhh, Code Fuchsia._

Mindy: _Did we seriously pick Fuchsia of all colors?_

Morgan: _You said it needed to be a color that reflected your, and I quote, "Flavorful Fashion Choices."_

Mindy: _Fine, fine. Can you help a girl out?_

Morgan: _Sure. I'm at your place already anyway with Tamra._

Mindy: _WHAT?_

Morgan: _Well, I figured you'd be at Dr. C's place and Tamra's been asking for a more elegant place to hook up than the closets and pantries at work._

Mindy: _Because I really need you, and because you called my place *elegant*, I'm going to let that go. Just wash any surface you or Tamra were naked on._

Morgan: _DR. L! I am offended that you…ok fine. I will. What clothes can I bring you and where?_

Mindy: _Danny surprised me and took me to The Four Seasons (!). I need a full outfit for tomorrow. I'm thinking my red dress with the black zipper across the chest._

Morgan: _Got it. Black pumps to match?_

Mindy: _Better grab flats. My legs are pretty tired._

Morgan: _TMI Dr. L._

Mindy: _Ugh- just grab them! I also need panties and a bra, not too sexy, but not from my "it's laundry day" stash._

Morgan: _I don't really understand what that means, but Tamra says she has your back._

Mindy: _Tell her thanks for me!_

Morgan: _Anything else?_

Mindy: _I think that's all. I need them by 8ish tomorrow. Just call up to the room when you drop them off. It's under Danny's name._

Morgan: _Ok Dr. L. Don't hurt your legs too much more tonight if you know what I mean ;)_

Morgan: _….I meant because of all the sex you'll be having with Dr. C._

Mindy: _I GOT IT MORGAN. Goodnight. Thanks again._

Mindy went to place her phone on the edge of the tub, but it slipped and fell on to the bath mat. The thud must have been pretty loud because she heard Danny call and ask if she needed help.

"I'm fine!" she yelled. "Just ice your shoulder!"

She sighed, finally able to completely relax for a minute. She tilted her head back and sank a little lower into the water. Despite a rough start, this was still the most incredible day of her life. She closed her eyes and replayed it all in her head over and over again until the sounds of food being dropped off to their room brought her back to the present. She remembered who was waiting for her outside the door, and this gave her just enough energy to get out of the tub, pull on a robe, and call for him to come get her.

*To be continued*


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I had to change the rating to M for this chapter, so just a fair warning.

Mindy had been sound asleep when she heard the room phone ring. Before she could even muster up enough energy to open her eyes, she realized she could feel a hand on her ass.

"Danny!" she thought excitedly, as the memories of last night came rushing back. She opened her eyes and felt him start to shift as if he were about to open his eyes as well. Thank god the phone was on Mindy's side of the bed, as she wanted time to make herself look like she woke up perfect before he regained consciousness.

She threw her free arm back to pick up the phone before it could ring a third time and slowly eased out of Danny's arm as she rolled over.

"Hello?" she whispered.

A much more awake voice answered. "Good morning! This is Felicia at the front desk. I have a, uh…SIR Morgan here to see you."

Mindy put her hand over her face as she shook her head. "Can I speak to him for a moment?"

"Sure." Mindy heard Felicia call out "Sir Morgan!" and then more sounds of a phone being handed over.

"Hey Dr. L! I got the clothes you asked for." Morgan said cheerfully.

"Thank you Morgan! I mean SIR Morgan. Nice touch by the way." She laughed, but quickly stopped herself when she saw Danny stirring again.

"I figured I needed to fancy it up since this is the Four Seasons and all," he said practically.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Can you bring these up to my room and drop them outside the door? Don't knock- just text when you are back at the elevator and I can sneak out." She quickly whispered basic directions on how to get to the room and then hung up.

Mindy inched out of the bed as slowly and gently as she could. Danny had turned away from her, but she knew she wasn't the stealthiest person around. This was proven when she stumbled to stand up, forgetting that her legs were still as sore as hell. She bent over to pick up her robe and quickly slid it on. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, which was dangerously close to having no charge, and then limped over to the bathroom to try to freshen up until Morgan dropped the clothes off.

It didn't take Morgan long. She had barely used the bathroom and begun finger-combing through her hair when her phone pinged.

Morgan: _Just dropped off the clothes. See you at the office on Monday! ;) _

Mindy: _You are my favorite person. Thank you!_

Mindy tiptoed out of the bathroom, made sure Danny was asleep, and unlatched the door to get her clothes. Right outside her door was a tote bag, filled with the outfit she and Morgan discussed the night before. The underwear Tamra had helped him pick out was the perfect mix of not too sexy, not too lazy. She reminded herself to thank Tamra for this later.

She dug all the clothes out and saw a few extra items at the bottom- her toothbrush, some toothpaste, her man's deodorant (those frilly women ones did NOTHING in her opinion), a brush, and a small box. Mindy pulled out the box and looked at it closer to see what it was.

"Oh god!" she said aloud to no one as she realized it was a new box of condoms. The box also came with a post-it note where Morgan had simply drawn a winky face. She felt like she should be more appalled, but then realized it was actually convenient to have and shrugged it off as she put them back in her bag.

She quickly put on the underwear in the bathroom and then went through her usual routine of brushing her teeth, putting on deodorant, and brushing out her hair. She put her underwear on next, and then contemplated whether or not to put on her dress yet. It was only 9 am, and they had the room until noon. While she was trying to decide, she heard Danny call out "Min?"

"Crap!" she whispered to herself. "Just a second!" she yelled from the bathroom as she stuffed the dress and shoes in the bag. It was too late now to put them on. She slipped the robe back on instead.

She started limping out of the bathroom, feeling her thighs burn with each step. Danny was sitting up on the bed, staring at her with just a hint of pity.

"See, this is why I avoid gyms!" she teased as she walked over to him.

He reached out for her arm as soon as she was close enough and pulled her on to the bed. She was about to start complaining again when he kissed her. First it was a string of gentle brief kisses, starting at her mouth and working across her cheek down to her neck. He then stayed at her neck for awhile, making Mindy forget anything she could ever complain about today.

As he started to move down, he pushed the robe off her shoulder and continued his trail of kisses. He paused when he got to the end of her shoulder and glanced over at her.

"I just wanted to make sure yesterday was real," he said, and then leaned up to kiss her once more on the mouth.

"Are you convinced?" she asked playfully.

"Hmmm, I might need some more proof." he smiled.

She giggled and laid back as she pulled him down on top of her. Mindy had to admit- every time they made out, it was hot. Like, the best kisses she had ever gotten times a million. Usually she was fine with just kissing, but today, she wanted more.

As she kept her lips locked with Danny's, she reached down and started unbuttoning his pants. He pulled back for a second and gave her a look, and she just nodded, wanting to ensure him this was 100% what she wanted. He leaned in and kissed her again, and then stood up quickly to take his pants off. She took this time to undo her robe and slide it off to the floor. They both stared appreciatively at each other for a second, and then Mindy had a thought.

"Be right back." she said quickly holding one finger up, and then ran to the bathroom to get a certain box from her purse. She almost ran into Danny as she rushed out of the bathroom.

"Danny! God, I said I'd be right back." Mindy said as she touched her hand holding the box to her chest as if she had actually had a heart attack.

"I couldn't help my.." he started to say smiling, but then looked quizzically at the box in her hand. "Why do you have…?"

"Do you really want to ask questions right now? Because I really want to have sex with you, but I'd be happy to stand here and do an interview…" she said as she raised her eyebrows at him and folded her arms.

Danny didn't answer- well, at least not with words. He grabbed her face with both hands and began kissing her as he pulled her back into the wall. He let one hand drop to grab the box and tossed it over to the far side of the bed. Then, without breaking contact, they both continued kissing and were right back where they started. Danny kissed down Mindy's neck and shoulder again as he slipped off her straps and unhooked her bra from the back.

Mindy backed away from Danny and slowly pulled off her bra while she stared at him. Once it hit the floor, Danny broke eye contact for a second to glance down at her breasts. "God I've missed those," he whispered.

Mindy threw an arm over to cover her chest and pulled back in mock horror "Danny Castellano!"

Danny laughed for a second, but then tugged her arm away to put over her head, and gently pushed her down on the bed below him. He began kissing her more urgently now, and she knew this was it. No more jokes.

She reached down and slid off his boxers as she felt his tongue wrap around hers as they deepened their kissing, knowing that in only a few moments, they would cross a new line they could never go back from.

Once Danny shifted so that his boxers were completely off, he broke away from Mindy. He grabbed for the box and pulled out a condom, quickly putting it on, and then looking back at her. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other. He eased himself down her body and pulled off her panties slowly, savoring the moment.

Mindy felt like her body was pleading for what would come next. She could barely keep herself from slamming into Danny at that moment, but she held herself in place.

Danny read her expression, positioned himself right above her, and slowly lowered inside her. Mindy was overcome with the sensation and wrapped her arms around Danny's back as she pushed up to meet him

Danny started kissing her neck again as he slowly raised his pelvis up and plunged deeper into her again. Mindy let out a soft cry at the sense of pleasure and then started tugging on him to continue. Danny obliged, and they were instantly matching each other's rhythm, thrust for thrust, until Mindy couldn't take it anymore and unraveled under Danny. He did the same moments later, overwhelmed with both the physical sensation and the love he felt for this woman.

He rolled to lie besides her and they both held each other, catching their breath and occasionally giving each other light kisses.

"That was totally worth 104 flights of stairs," she whispered to Danny. He gave her one more kiss, a bit longer than he intended it to be, and then smiled at her.

"Want to go re-fuel and pick this up again at my place?" Danny asked.

"Yes! A post-sex bear claw would be great." she smiled and kissed his cheek before getting up.

He pulled her closer before she had the chance to move and grabbed her ass. She inhaled deeply and stared at him.

He gave her a half-smiled and said shyly "I just need one to hold me over until we get to my place." This made her laugh. Danny remembered being annoyed by Mindy's loud laugh when she had first started at the practice, but right now, it was the most beautiful sound he could hear.

*To be continued*


End file.
